Missing You
by biancadiangelo0703
Summary: Percy and Annabeth separated before college. Percy's with Rachel, but he still hasn't moved on. What will happen when the Fates destine them to meet again?
1. Remembering

**AN: This is my first try at a Percabeth story so don't criticize me too much. I made another story called The Children of Night, a crossover between HoN and PJO. Please review for both stories if you can.**

* * *

I know I was the president of the Manhattan Aquarium but it wasn't because I had worked hard for it. Okay, I did but it was mostly because Rachel's dad was able to recruit me to this position. As long as I was dating Rachel, I could have anything I wanted. Yet I just wasn't that in love with her. She"s been a good friend and a good girlfriend but we can be so different for each other. She liked things fancy and perfect while I was casual and indifferent. For Rachel's sake, I go along with whatever she asks me to do. I took the job her dad offered me. I began living in her condo. It's been a pretty stable four-year relationship. So, why do I still feel...empty?

Maybe it's because I miss Annabeth. I haven't seen her since we went our separate ways in college. I still remember the last moment I had alone with her, eight years ago.

_We were walking silently along the beach of Camp Half-Blood as we held hands even though it was past curfew. But we only had this night left before Annabeth had to leave for college in California. It was a beautiful night with all the constellations out including the Huntress. The waves were slowly rocking back and forth._

_"Percy, I'm going to miss you so much." Annabeth told me._

_"I'll miss you too." I replied, kissing her lightly on her head._

_"I've been thinking..." she said slowly._

_"Aren't you always thinking, Wise Girl?" I joked._

_She looked up at me with her beautiful grey eyes and smiled. 'True, but..." she said uncertainly._

_I stopped and asked, "What's the matter?"_

_"Percy, I...just don't think we can keep going out once I leave."_

_"We can get through this, Annabeth. Wait for me. I can't love anyone else but you. When we meet again, I promise we'll be happy together."_

_"No. Don't promise me. Don't make this hard for me." _

_Her hand released mine and she looked at me. "Percy, we have to end this."_

_I was speechless for awhile. I couldn't believe she's saying goodbye._

_"Do you really want this?" I finally choked out._

_She slowly nodded her head and said, "I do. I'm sorry, Percy. I'm so so sorry."_

_I bent down my head so she wouldn't see how broken-hearted I felt. I looked at her again and said, "Fine. It's over."_

_I turned to walk away and headed back to my cabin. Before I could leave, Annabeth grabbed my hand one last time and gave me one last kiss. Her lips were gentle on mine and I kissed her back. It would probably be the last kiss I'd get. My hand reached to stroke her soft curly hair and her hands came to my neck to pull me closer to her. _

_Too soon it was over and her lips were slowly parting away from mine. Her grey eyes met my green ones and she whispered, "I'll miss you, Seaweed Brain."_

_"I'll miss you too, Wise Girl." I whispered back._

That was a long time ago and yet it was so clear in my mind. Even though I'm with Rachel now, a part of me just wishes Annabeth were back with me.


	2. Reunited

**Okay, I might not be able to update often so enjoy this chapter even if it's a bit short. Thank you all who reviewed my story such as 11Rae, Team Percabeth, Sumii xD Daughter of Poseidon, and Book-Mania-Girl520. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Percy Jackson sadly nor any of the characters**

Gods, another day in hell, or in my case, Tartarus. Today was yet another important meeting and I was running late.

When I arrived at work, people were already leaving including, Mr. Dare.

"It's already over?" I asked.

"I sent you a text. The meeting was reschedule from 10 to 9."

"I didn't receive any texts from you. How could you expect me to be there if I didn't know?"

he stopped in his tracks and looked me right in the eye. "You were promoted. I expect you to be more responsible. You're starting to make me regret promoting you."

"That's some bullshit. I worked hard for my promotion."

"Let's face it, Jackson. We have the same profiles, but it took me eight years to get your position. You, only five. Why? Because I'm not Rachel Elizabeth Dare's boyfriend. You're practically family."

He walked away, leaving me frustrated and confused. Well then. I headed out the building and to the dock by the Hudson River to take a ferry across to home.

* * *

I sat down, exhausted, even though I didn't do much. Instead, I took in my surroundings. I could hear crying beside me. I turned and noticed a girl about twenty-five with her head bent down. Even though I couldn't see her face, she looked familiar. She had curly honey blonde hair and a tan. She seemed athletic in build. She put her head up and wiped a tear away. I could see a flash of grey and that's when I knew who it was. Before I could call her name, the ferry stopped and she immediately left. I ran after her as fast as I could. I completely forgot about my day, about Rachel, all that mattered was the girl in front of me.

"Annabeth!"I called.

She turned and looked at me with her startling grey eyes. They widened as she finally recognized me.

'Percy!" she said to me and ran to me. I held out my arms and she ran straight into them. I hugged her tightly. _She hasn't changed a bit. _I thought. Her hair was the same honey color and she still smelled of lemon.

She finally stepped away from me slightly and looked at me again.

"You haven't changed a bit, Seaweed Brain."

"You haven't either. Wise Girl."

"So, you're still in Manhattan?"

"Yea. What are you doin here?"

"Oh, just visiting some cousins. Then I gotta get back to California."

"Aw, when are you leaving?" I haven't realized I missed her until yesterday and now. She smiled as she noticed my disappointed tone.

"Don't worry, Seaweed Brain. I'll be here for about a month."

i smiled at her and said, "Alright, maybe we could catch up sometime."

"Definitely. See you around."

We exchanged cell numbers. Before she left, she hugged me one last time.

"I've missed you, Percy." she whispered to me.

"I've missed you too, Annabeth."

She reluctantly let me go and walked away. I sighed as I realized how much I missed her. Maybe, just maybe, I might care about her more than as my best friend.

* * *

**Ok so review everyone please and I'll try to update ASAP :)**


	3. A Prediction

**A/N:Sorry I haven't updated. I tried making this chapter good, but it depends with you. This time it's in Annabeth's POV so I'll just label the POVs in case I switch.**

_**Annabeth's POV**_

It was nice to see Percy after so many years. No, it was _wonderful _to see him again. Just because I suggested leaving each other after college didn't mean I wanted to forget about him. He was my best friend, the one I started to love, the one who just started dating me. But I was afraid. Afraid that he'd leave me just like everything in my life wasn't permanent. I even avoided all his Iris-messages, changed my cell phone number, and ignored all his e-mails for the past five years. I tried my best to forget about him and failed every time. He's just the kind of person you just can't forget.

I was looking for some peace and quiet but instead I got constant screaming and fighting between my seventeen year old cousin Stephanie and her mother, my dad's sister Paula. "Mom, I'm perfectly fine with being a waitress!" Stephanie yelled.

"If you just stayed in school, you wouldn't need to be a waitress!" her mother yelled back.

"You're the one who asked me to drop out of school to help you when you and Dylan were sick and NOW you complain! We can't all be like your brother Frederick's family and as smart as Annabeth!"

Poor Dylan was only ten years old and would often hide in his room to avoid all the noise. It was the same argument every day. Stephanie was only seventeen compared to my twenty three. She knew nothing about how tough life was now since Matthew's...incident. My phone began to ring above the noise and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Wise Girl."

"Hey Seaweed Brain. What's up?"

"Not much. Just working for a while."

"On a Saturday?"

"Yea but I'm almost done. Want to hang out?"

"Sure I need some peace and quiet."

"I'll try to be quiet if you want me to."

"Okay Seaweed Brain. Meet you in Central Park."

"See ya Wise Girl."

I hung up on Percy and headed back to my room to prepare.

* * *

While at Central Park, I was tossing and catching some popcorn with my mouth while Percy watched. I know it's a bit stupid but I've been having so much spare time I made this up. It helps sometimes with aim skills I guess. After catching popcorn in silence, I spoke up, "Hey you're too quiet. Am I boring you?"

He smiled and replied, "I thought you wanted peace and quiet."

"Here," I said, handing him some popcorn. "Let's toss and catch together. We'll keep count too."

We continued our popcorn race until all the popcorn was out. When it was over, I noticed a familiar girl with spiky black hair and striking blue eyes.

"Thalia?"

As the girl turned, she recognized me and ran straight for us.

"Annabeth!"

We hugged for some time. Gods, it's been years since I saw her.

"Oh my gods it's great to see you!"

"You too. Percy, you didn't tell me Annabeth was here!"

"I just met her!"

Thalia stopped hugging me and said to both of us, "You know, I just talked to Rachel."

I looked at Percy who was looking at Thalia. They seemed to be sharing some message between them. "What's going on?" I asked. Percy looked at me and said "It's nothing. What did she say?"

Thalia responded, "That you, Percy, are going to have a few...love problems." He began to blush a little. I began to laugh until Thalia said to me, "You two, Annabeth. It even slightly involves you two." Percy and I looked at each other, both of us remembering the time back when we broke up. "You guys will have problems, even more than before. But she said that wait for each other. Next February 14 you, Percy, have to wait here." Percy looked at Thalia to ask, "Wait for what?" "For Annabeth." Thalia said. "Now I gotta head home." She left us wondering what could Rachel's prediction mean.

**I don't know if that was any good. You tell me as nicely as you can. Sorry for saying the prediction from Rachel but I couldn't think of anything else, Review please!**


	4. Author Note

**Hey guys. I just wanted to say I'm going to delete this story. I apologize for those who really liked it. I do promise I'll try and make another one if you think I have a chance. Anyways, review this or send me a PM to tell me if I should try another Percabeth story.**

**-Bianca**


End file.
